Kyuubi Incarnate
by WalrusBlubber
Summary: I am Naruto Uzumaki, or at least I think. Everybody else seems to think that it's 'Demon.' I will get back at them ALL for what they did to me. THEY. WILL. PAY. Dark, Powerful, and Swordsman Naruto. NOT GOD. Maybe small harem, if I choose to have one, of 3 or 4 people. Might change to M later. Naruto X Ryuuzetsu
1. I've Had Enough!

**Woooooo! I guess this is my first story since I was dissatisfied with my other one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own myself though.  
**

* * *

'_Why?'_ I had often asked myself, '_Why do they enjoy torturing me? Why do they enjoy my pain?'_

I watched the backs of them walking away, leaving me to die.

Luckily for them, I'm pretty much invincible,so they will get to torture me _much_ more tomorrow. In fact, it's the worst day of the year when it comes to my 'justice' as they liked to call it.

'_Why tomorrow?' _I don't know, maybe the celebration of Kyuubi's defeat reminds them of the people they lost on that day.

So, naturally they take it out on me.

I pulled the kunai out of my leg, and slowly stood up. _'They will get what's coming to them. I'll make them pay!' _I thought darkly. You are now probably thinking '_Wait, if this happens almost every day, how are you still alive__?'_ Well, truth is I have no idea, other than the fact that I have a rapid healing rate. I don't think about it too often, I just assume it's a bloodline or something like that. I look up at the sky, and I frowned '_I should probably hurry up and get to my house. I can tell it's going to rain soon.'_

Luckily my apartment wasn't that far away, being only about 3 blocks from here. I walked with a slight limp back to my house, a drop of blood hitting the ground every couple of seconds.

As I finally approached my door I fumbled a little bit while unlocking it. When I finally did, I walked in, shutting the door and re-locking it behind me. My apartment was made up of 3 rooms, a kitchen/living room, a bathroom, and a bedroom.

The living room/kitchen had an old couch that looked like it has seen better days, a barely functioning oven, some cabinets, and a sink.

The bathroom wasn't much better, a toilet, a sink, and a shower with only cold water.

My room had a single bed, a bookcase where I kept any books I found from my searching and a closet where I put all my weapons and clothes. Despite only being 6 years old I was quite savvy with my stuff, using the most I could out of everything.

After all, when you don't get much in life you use it the most you can.

I threw the kunai that was in my body into the closet after I washed the blood off of it in the sink. I then went and took a shower, obviously cold, I looked at the scars littered all over my body before I sighed.'_Are they ever going to stop?' _I already knew the answer to this though.

No, they wouldn't. The never would and they never will.

I sighed again and shut off the water before drying myself on and putting on new clothes. I walked back into my room and collapsed on my bed, not even bothering to pull the covers on me.

I fell asleep very quickly,

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

I opened my eyes, and sat up. _'Weird' _I thought, _'How did I get in a sewer?_ I got up and looked around a bit _'Yup, definitely a sewer.' _I saw a tunnel on the other side of the room. I sighed, _'Well, should probably see where that leads...' _

I entered the tunnel and took a few turns before I entered a pretty damn big room.

_'What would be the point of a room this big?' _I then saw a huge set of bars.

_'Almost looks like it's trying to keep something out... or in...' _I walked closer to the bars to see what was on the other side of it and I saw something...surprising.

A giant fox.

It just laid there, it's head on its paws staring at me, that is until it spoke.

** "Ahhhh, so you finally came to visit me." **It said in a deep voice. I felt calm, like I shouldn't be afraid of the fox.

For some reason I just felt like it didn't want to hurt me. I might also not be afraid because it was inside the cage.

"What are you, and where are we?" I asked, the creature chuckled at this. **"Why, we are in your mind, kit." **

I was a little confused when he said this. "So did you use some kind of jutsu to enter into my mind or something?"

The massive fox shook his head, **"No kit, but what I'm about to tell you will probably shock you. Now we both know that your birthday is tomorrow, correct?" **I nodded, not fully seeing where he was going with this.

**"We also know it as the day that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was..." **He paused, as if searching for the right word to say, **"...killed? right?" **I nodded my head, still not understanding what he meant by this.

**"Now, what if I ****told you that instead of the Kyuubi being killed, he was sealed into someone?" **It took a couple of seconds to finally realize what he is telling me. He sighed, **"I am the nine tailed fox demon, or as most know me, Kyuubi."**

We just stared at each other for a while before I broke the silence. "So, you are sealed into my body?" The fox demon nodded. "Why is this the first time that I've seen you?" The fox smirked,**"****Because, Naruto, ****today is the first day you have accepted darkness into your heart." **I nodded, "Yeah, I guess this has something to do with me wanting to kill the villagers earlier today." I said, angering boiling inside me from the thought of them.

The Kyuubi nodded,**"Listen kit, I'm pretty pissed off at them too. If I were you I would just kill them all and eat 'em." **We both laughed at that, "Yeah, but I don't think that I could do that, it's not that I don't want to, it's more like I can't. No one has taught me how to fight or defend myself..."

Kyuubi's demeanor changed to that of a serious one.** "Really kit?" **I nodded sadly, **"Well, I'm gonna change that."**'_Well, I don't really have a reason to not trust him... Ah what the hell' _I looked at him and smiled a toothy smile, "Really? You would do that for me?" I said to the fox demon. The fox looked at me and nodded

The fox smiled back and me, but his demeanor then changed to that of a serious one,

**"But know this kit, if you agree to this, there is no backing out. Are you sure you want to do this?" **I nodded my head.

**"Alright then kit, Your training starts tomorrow. I want you to pack a few things you want and everything you can't live without. We will be gone for a really long time...and" **The fox then held a caring look in his eyes. **"...you're going to have to stage your own death..." **

I looked right at the massive fox demon, "I'll do it..." I said with no hesitation whatsoever. I think there was only one person in the village who might have liked me, and that was the third Hokage. He didn't attack me, but he did almost nothing to stop it, so I don't feel that bad about leaving.

**"Alright kit, get packing..." **The Kyuubi then grinned at me,

**"You 'die' first thing in the morning..." **

* * *

**So yeah that ends the first chapter...  
**

**I felt that this chapter needed to be in first person, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU FOR READING!  
**


	2. My 'Death'

**Alright guys, here's the second chap. I decided to stick to first person since it seems to be easier to write for me. **

**So, without further ado, let's start this chapter with a bang! ( Pun intended, You'll see what I mean.)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (yada yada blah blah nobody even reads this anyway blah). **

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling great. I stretched really widely, and was quite satisfied when I felt my bones pop.

_'I wonder what all that Kyuubi stuff was about...' _I thought as I grabbed a pot and filled it with water. I turned on the stove and put the pot of water on it.

_'I just can't get over the fact on how REAL it was...' _I grabbed a ramen from the cabinet, opened it, and then put it in the now boiling water. A little while later, I shut off the stove and put the pot's contents into a bowl. I got my chopsticks and chowed down the delicious chewy noodles.

I then heard something that almost made me do a spit-take.

**"Mornin' kit."**

_'WHAT? You're telling me all that was real!?' _

**"Yup"**

_'HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HEAD?_

**"Relax, I just opened a telepathic link between us, so now we can talk to each other without having to go into your mind."** He stated offhandedly, almost as if he memorized the phrase.

_'Oh...cool'_ I stated lamely. I then started brainstorming ways on how I could 'die' while I ate my ramen.

One idea seemed like it could work, and the mere thought of it made me grin.

So, here was the plan:

Step one, get explosive notes... _'well, I can just skip that since I already have a few in my closet.'_

Step two, plant explosive notes.

Step three, set them off and run like hell to the forest without being noticed.I snickered at my plan, _'There's no way this can fail. It's genius!'_ I could literally hear Kyuubi facepalm. I know he's just jealous that he couldn't come up with a plan as awesome as that.

_'Well, I should probably get to work on setting those explosive notes... It's not like they'll set themselves...'_ I went to my closet, opened it and took a backpack, which I stuffed with kunai, shuriken, a bowl, some water bottles, crackers, and a pot. I walked over to my bookcase and took out a few jutsu scrolls and placed them in my backpack.

I then walked back over to my closet and took out some spare clothes, and stuffed those in my bag as well. _'Do I have everything? Alright, I think I'm goo- Wait how could I have forgot__ten_ _that?'_ I walked over to the corner of the room and pulled up a loose floorboard. I reached down and picked up a ring and a necklace.

The necklace had a steel rope chain and a silver scorpion pendent at then end of it. The ring was made of solid gold, and had 6 squares in a straight line. The colors were red, blue, yellow, brown, white, and purple. In that order, too.

I have had these items for as long as I can remember.

_'You know what Kyuubi? I've never actually wore these before...Old man Hokage said that I shouldn't wear them until I was older...' _I said, looking at said items, **"I don't know Naruto. There something about those items I can't put my finger on... Just don't put them on for now." **Kyuubi said in a stern voice. _'Alright, alright. Now...to fake my death...'_

**_One Hour__ Later_**

**_BOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

That was the sound that was heard all through Konoha.

_'Woah. Might have went a little overboard on the explosives...'_ I thought while running to the forest, a little taken back by how huge the explosion was, **"You think?! You leveled the whole building! You did know there were people in there, right?"**

_'Yup! Why?_' I said, sounding sickeningly sweet. **"Damn kit, that's dark...** I raised an eyebrow at this, _'Coming from you?'_ I said back to him, **"Touche."**I noticing we had made it into the forest, _'Alright Kyuubi, where do we go from here?' _I asked him, **"A;right, just keep heading North from here, I will tell you when you need to change directions."**

_**6 Hours Later**_

_'Whew, Kyuubi, can I take a break?' _I asked, **"No, keep going." **was his reply. _'C'mon Kyuubi I'm really tired!' _I heard him take a deep breath. **"Alright, you can take a break." **I sighed in relief, and started to search for a place I could rest. I saw a small cave that looked like I might be able to fit into. After squeezing and struggling for a little bit, I made it into the cave, only to see something rather interesting.

Two baby foxes nudging at their mother, trying to wake her up.

The thing is, she was dead.

_'Damn, that's sad' _I thought solemnly,then I started looking a little closer at the two young foxes.

The one on the left was pitch black, with bands of dark red fur around his tail, each of his legs, his ears, and his neck.

(Kinda like Umbreon, but it wraps around the legs, like a wristband to describe it more, and there is nothing on the forehead.)

The one on the right was snow white, with light blue bands of fur on the same places as her sibling.

They noticed me and the one with the darker fur growled at me, while the one with the lighter fur was backing up and shaking with fear.

"_Go away!" _I heard a young sounding voice say. I raised my eyebrow, '_Kyuubi? What's going on here?'_ I questioned, **"Ummm... You may have just heard that fox talk..." **My other eyebrow rose to join the other one. '_How may I ask?' _**"No clue, probably has something to do with me being inside of you." (A/N: That sounds so wrong...)**

_'Why does the weird stuff happen to me?' _I rhetorically asked.

I stepped towards towards the young creatures, but the dark one kept growling at me, while the lighter on backed up further and trembled more.

**"Umm kit? You do realise you can talk to them too, right?" **Kyuubi said as if I was stupid. _'Oh? And how would I do this? _I asked sincerely, **"Just talk to them like you normally would to a person."** Simple Enough.

"I'm not here to hurt you, alright?" The darker fox kept growling, "_How do I know that? How do I know you're not a hunter or something like that?"_

**"Kit, tell them that you hold me within you. They will trust you then."**

"Look, I'm the holder of the Kyuubi, ok? He said that should be enough to gain you trust." The fox dropped his growling immediatly, and the other stopped trembling and went side by side with it's sibling._ 'Wait, you're telling us YOU'RE Naruto Uzumaki?' _the light colored fox asked. I nodded and flashed a wide grin, "Yup! That's me!" The two foxes then did what I guess could have been a bow. _"We apologize for doubting you, Uzumaki-sama. Although, it is a little weird you can understand us."_

"Yeah, I just found out I could do that and it's weird to me too." I said to the foxes.

_ " Again we apologize,we should treat the person who saved Kyuubi from Madara with more respect." _

I raised an eyebrow at this, **"I'll tell you later."**

"Alright I'm going to help you two out, you can come with me on my journey, alright?" The foxes shook their heads, _"We are not worthy, Uzumaki-sama, plus we would have to get mother's permission, but she isn't waking up for some reason..._"

I looked at the two sadly. _'I'm so going to hell for this...' _**"Damn right you are..." **Kyuub's voice stated. I bit my lip.

"Look kids, I don't know how to say this but..." I looked over at their 'sleeping' mom, "Your mother she-well she is..." I sighed, "She is dead..."

Both of the their eyes widened and started to fill with tears, _"W-what? N-no she's just sleeping I-I know she is... Mom__! Wake up mom! Please...wake up..."  
_

They started sobbing violently. I felt bad for them, so I took a knee and pulled them into my chest to try to comfort them.

We just stayed like this for about an hour.

No snide Kyuubi remarks, no wisecracks,no nothing.

Just the sound of sniffling and crying.

When they finally pulled themselves together, they looked at me, _"I g-guess we will go with y-you now since we don't need m-mother's permission..."_

"Alright, but before we head off, I need to know the names of you two." I pointed at the the darker fox,

"What is your name?"

* * *

**Hey sorry for ending it right there, I felt like I could of made this one much longer, but I thought "Eh what the hell"**

**So I'm gonna let you guys choose the names!**

**So either write a review, or a PM and tell me what you think about the chapter and about the names.  
**


	3. Sol and Fay

**_Hey Everybody and welcome to chapter 3 of Kyuubi Incarnate. _**

**_I'm a little surprised about how many views, reviews, favs, and follows this has been getting. _**

**_All in a couple of days, it's amazing really. Thanks all of you who have stuck with this story, and all the awesome reviews I've been getting. Especially _****_Pyrophoricity's reviews. They have really helped me out and I appreciate the time all of you put into reading this story and writing to tell me things I should and shouldn't do.  
_**

**_Now without further ado, let's start this story!_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I own myself, and I think I'm worth quite a bit..._**

* * *

_"My name is Sol..." _The dark furred fox said. I nodded, "I'll make sure to remember that." I turned my body to the other animal in the room.

"And what is your name?" I asked the white furred fox. _"Uh-um I- um my name is um... LaFayette..."_ The white fox said shyly.I raised an eyebrow, _'Kyuubi, what part of the world is that_ _from?'_ I asked inquisitively. **"I don't know, really. It's not a very common name, I know that for sure." **Kyuubi replied.

_'Gee thanks, probably the oldest thing on the planet and you don't know where it's from.' _I said sarcastically. **"Why you-."** I cut him off before he could say another word.

"Oh sorry you two, Kyuubi was talking to me... LaFayette huh? Well, is it alright if I call you Fay? LaFayette is a hard word to say." The white fox youngster nodded. "Alright, now that introductions are out of the way, let's go to sleep." I moved over to the other side of the cave and laid down on the cool, rough, and uncomfortable ground, using my backpack as a pillow. I was about to fall asleep when two warm, small bodies suddenly appeared, one on each side, cuddling me.

I smiled _'I haven't even known them for more than an two hours at most, and I already like them.' _I thought happily, while the two burrowed their heads deeper into my torso.

**" Awww that's soooo cuuute." **The fox demon said sarcastically, **"It almost makes me want to-" **_'I DON'T NEED YOUR INPUT!' _I mentally screamed. **"Yeesh, someone is grumpy..." **He said in an over-dramatic tone. I was about to say a retort, when I was interrupted by a rumbling on my chest. _'What the- ARE THEY PURRING?!' _I thought, pretty dumbfounded, _'I thought only cats did tha-' _I was interrupted by a certain nine tailed fox trying to suppress his laughter. My eye twitched once, and then twice. _'Say. One. Word. And. I. Will. End. You.' _I snarled. To my surprise he remained quiet until I fell into a deep sleep.

_**The Next Morning**_

I slowly opened my eyes, noticing I felt quite warm. _'Damn purring foxes...'_ I then caught a glimpse at a blackish, white object. _'Shit__! I forgot all about their mother!' _I slowly got up, slowly taking the sleeping heads off of my chest. I picked up my backpack, walked over to the recently deceased mother and picked her up carefully. _'Hey Kyuubi, are you up yet?' _

I heard a scoff, **"****You should realize that I don't actually sleep, Naruto."** He answered. _'I have a question for you.' _I said, walking to a peaceful looking place next to a stream of water, placed the mother's body down and began to look for something I could dig with. **"Alright, ask away."** I heard him reply, _'How did she die? She doesn't look injured, or sick, or old even, so what happened?' _I asked, looking over the body, confusion obvious from my tone.

Kyuubi sighed, **"Actually kit, I know exactly what happened to her..."** Kyuubi stated with sadness in his voice. _'Really? What was wrong with her then?' _I asked, curious to know what Kyuubi's answer would be. I started digging a hole with a flat and pointy rock I sighed again, **"She was injected with a lethal poison."** I dropped the rock.

_'What did you just say?'_ To say the least, I was _pissed_.

No, that was an understatement. I was livid with anger. '_Posion? Who just goes up to a fox and poisons it?Why? WHAT WOULD BE THE POINT?_'

**"To see how well it worked..." **I felt rage boiling inside me at this point. **"But Naruto, you need to calm down. We should probably bury her first before we kill anyone..." **I looked down at the body, and then the halfway dug hole. _'Yeah. I should probably do that...'_ I said, with some anger still in my voice.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A little while later, I had dug the hole and said a few prayers before I placed the body in the grave. I started walking home, my mind heavy with thoughts of the fox mother. _"NARUTO, WHERE ARE YOU?" a voice_ called out. I immediately knew it was Sol's voice.

"I'M OVER HERE GUYS!" I shouted back. A little while later, I heard them dash up to me. I then saw Sol jump,and somehow managing to land on my left shoulder. "Hey! What gives?" Sol just sighed with pleasure and nuzzled my neck._"Mmm, You're neck is so warm."_ Burrowing even further into my neck.

I chuckled softly,but then I felt a nudge on my leg. I looked down and saw the no other than the white fox twin. _"Can I be on your shoulder too, Naruto-sama?"_ I smiled, "Sure thing! But you have to promise to only call me Naruto from now on, okay? No more formalities, it makes my head hurt." As soon as it nodded, although hesitantly, I picked up the small creature and placed the fox on my right shoulder, causing an 'eep' to escape from him. I smiled at the reaction from him.

_'They both have such different personalities. We have one that fears little to nothing at all, and another one who is scared to death of his own shadow!' _I sighed, "What am I going to do with the two of you?" They both giggled at my question.

**"Alright kit, I think it's time we head out. Go West from this spot, on the way there, I'm going to tell you about chakra and what is does." **Kyuubi said in a voice with no emotion. _'All right! It's about time I learned something from you, bastard fox!' _I shouted mentally.

Kyuubi growled,**"I think I should also teach you some manners, don't you think?" **Kyuubi said in a slightly threatening voice, _'Nah, I think I'm good...' _I said a little nervously.**"Good. Now, chakra is -****  
**

_**A few hours later**_

**"-And that's what chakra is, and what it's used for..." **He stated, after a very, very long lesson. _'Alright, thank you Kyuubi.'_ I then spotted a village in the distance._ 'Do you think you could teach me how to do some chakra control exercises tomorrow? I would ask now, but I see a village up ahead, and I need a couple of things and a good sleep.'_ I said, finishing with a tired yawn. **"Sure, kit."**

The two foxes on my shoulder stirred, and stretched their arms out at almost the same time. _"Good morning, Naruto." _Sol said with a tired slur. I sweatdropped "It's about to be night..." I said eyeballing him. "But I'm going to have to stop talking to you two for a bit, I'm about to enter a town." I said in a slightly rushed and quiet tone. _"Alright." _They both replied at the same time. I didn't answer back.

_'What village is this anyway?' _I asked the fox demon. **"This is a village that not too many people know about, other than the people who live here. It is a very neutral village, so you won't see many ninja walking around. **Kyuubi explained. I nodded. I looked around the city a bit, _'It- It's so... peaceful... I wished I would have lived here instead of Konoha.' _I started searching for a hotel or an inn, but all the ones I found were either full, or they didn't serve kids my age. before I felt a tap on my back.

I turned around and saw a girl with long, white hair that looked to be about 2 or 3 years older than me, wearing a red and white kimino that stopped right at her ankles. She was wearing also wearing black, open toed sandals. "Excuse me, but you dropped this." I looked at her outstretched hand and saw my ring. _'Oh my Kami if I would have lost that...' _I thanked her and took the precious item from her hand. "So, do you live around here?" I asked her, Sol jumped from my shoulder onto hers. She giggled when he started nuzzling her neck. The girl answered my question with a nod, "Where is your mom and dad? Surely they are worried ab-"

I stopped when I saw a look of sadness on here face._ 'Aww damn, she's an orphan too?'_ I saw tears start to form in her eyes, "Hey, I'm sorry, I-I didn't know. But if it makes you feel any better, I'm an orphan too..." I said quickly. "R-really? You understand how it is?" she said wiping tears out of her eyes. "Really." I said. "So do you live here too? I haven't seen you in the village before." I shook my head, "No, I'm just passing by here for the night." I said to the white haired girl. "W-well, if you don't have somewhere to stay, then I guess you can stay over at my house..."She said a little shyly, "Yeah that would be awesome!" I shouted. She took hold of my hand, causing me to blush a little, and led the way to her house.

**"My-my, does little Naruto have the hots for this girl?"** I heard Kyuubi remark. _'S-shut up." _I said, with a bigger blush now on my face.

We arrived at her house a little while later, "Well make yourself comfortable, I know it isn't much, but it's all I've got..." She said with a faint trace of dissapointment. I squeezed her hand, "No... This is more than enough...Thank you..." I said softly. She smiled at this. "I only have one bed though..."

"Don't worry, I'll just sleep on the couch, it's probably like a million times better than my bed anyway..." I said. "Alright, but remember I gave you a choice.." She said hesitantly,"Also, where do you want me to keep your fox?" she added. "Oh, just let him sleep next to you... He's warm and soft..." She giggled and then nodded before she vanished to her room. "Wait!" I said to her, she turned around after I said this. "Yes?" She replied,

"W-what is your name?" I asked shyly. "It's Ryuuzetsu, and yours?" She asked, "Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki..." At this she nodded, and disappeared into her room, with Sol in tow.. I plopped down on the couch. With Fay jumping onto my chest, placing his head in the crook of my neck.

_'Ryuuzetsu..." _Was the last thing I thought before I slept comfortably.

* * *

**_Alright everybody that ends chapter 3! Now before you get all _**

**_'Are they gonna be dating at 6 years old?' No, I'm just merely planting a seed for later ;P_  
**

**_So right a review! Oh, and LaFayette was suggested by_**_ **Pyrophoricity**_

**_Anyways, see you all next chapter!_**

**_~WalrusBlubber_**


	4. The Training Begins! Year One

_**Hey what's up everybody? **_

_**I'm a little shocked about how popular this story is getting... seriously, a thousand views?! Within six days? THAT IS AWESOME!**_

_**You guys are all so great, and I really love this. THANK YOU ALL!**_

_**Anyways, here is chapter 4... **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Wake** up kit... Wake up..."** I tried to drown out his voice, ** "WAKE UP DAMNIT!"** I let out a startled shout and fell to the floor, Fay coming with me. "Sorry Fay..." I mumbled, getting off the white fox and on my knees. _"It's a-alright, you don't weigh t-that much..." _I then directed my attention to the prisoner in my mind.

_'What was so important that you had to wake me up this early in the morning?' _I said to the nine tailed fox with agitation in my voice-er...thoughts... **"Well, we need to leave kit..." **

My face dropped, _'But-but Ryuu-' _**"WE CAN'T GET TOO ATTACHED KIT! WHAT DO YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN IF SHE FOUND OUT ABOUT ME?!" **I was a bit shocked by what he was saying, but I realized everything that he was saying was true. _'She... she would probably hate me...' _I thought sadly, **"Exactly. Now, find some way to get Sol out of her room and get going." **Kyuubi said sternly. _'A-alright...'_ I proceeded to think of ways to get Sol out of her room without alerting her.

_"What are you thinking of Naruto?" _Fay asked curiously, "Oh, I'm just trying to think of a way to get Sol out of Ryuuzetsu's room..." I said, still in thought. _"Oh, well I could just call him out here..." _My head shot up and I stared at him, "Really? But would that work? Would he be able to get out of there without waking her up?"

_"Oh I think I might be able to..." _A familiar voice said from behind me. I turned around sharply, "Sol! How did you?" I asked in a daze, _"Don't worry about it. Now, what did you want me for?" _He questioned, "Well, we are going to leave soon..." I said, slight sadness in my voice. _"Awwww, I was just starting to like her..." _He said with mock sadness and a pout. _'Yeah... So was I...' _I thought solemnly. "Alright let's hurry up and get going..." Without another word, the fox twins climbed on my shoulders. I picked up my backpack, opened the door, and left without a second thought. **" Alright, kit, head up North and then East, and we will be there before you know it."**

_**About 5 Hours Later**_

I wished that I could have stayed a little while more at the grass village. I really do. But if Ryuu would have found out about Kyuubi... Then she would hate me. I snarled, _'Just like everybody else...' _I thought darkly. **"Alright kit stop... We're here..." **I dropped my backpack and looked around. It was a vast clearing of grass, with thick trees bordering the edges of it. There were also some snow-capped mountains in the background, along with a stream of water leading to a small pool, which Sol and Fay ran to play in. _'Wow... It's so...'_ I thought, astounded by what I was seeing.

**"Beautiful, isn't it?"** A voice said, breaking me from my thoughts. _'What is this place?' _I asked curiously, **"This? Well this is..." **He paused, and I _swear_ I could almost hear him tearing up. **"L-let's not talk about that now. How about we get started on that chakra control eh?" **He said, regaining his normal demeanor. _'Alright! What's the first lesson sensei?'_ He chuckled at my enthusiasm. **"Okay. The first thing you need to do is get a leaf."** I walked over to a tree near me and picked said thing up. _'Okay, now what?'_I asked impatiently, **"****Now, hold the leaf on the tip of your finger, and try to make it float using chakra." **He said instructively. _'Ummm...' _I said nervously, _'How do I use chakra?' _

Kyuubi sighed, **"Picture in your mind, a bunch of tunnels, and inside each of those tunnels, is flowing water. Now, try to focus that water, and direct it outwards to the tip of your finger. Remember, we are trying to make it float, not blast away, so don't use an extreme amount." **I nodded at his advice, closed my eyes, and tried to imagine what he told me, I felt a strange sensation inside me. I tried to focus this sensation to the tip of my finger, and I then opened my eyes. To my surprise, I saw the leaf levitating off of my finger, only to fall down after I lost my concentration. **"Good. Now I want you, by the end of this day, to be able to float that leaf off your finger for five minutes, alright? **I nodded, filled with determination, and started to practice the exercise more, with Kyuubi giving me bits of advice or tips on this and that.

Before I knew it, I could levitate the leaf off my finger with ease. Kyuubi praised me and told me I should probably sleep early. He said it's going to be a big day tomorrow. I sighed before I felt two familiar presences at both my sides. "And what have _you two _been doing all day?" I asked mischievously. _"Oh we explored and stuff." _Sol said offhand. I sighed, _'Pretty vague... But I don't think I should pry...'_ "Whatever, but I want you two to stay close tomorrow, okay?" I said commandingly, _"Yes, Naruto" _They both said in a drone. "Alright. Now I'm pretty exhausted, so let's sleep..." I said, finishing with a yawn. "Goodnight, Sol and Fay..." I said tiredly, _"Goodnight." _They said in unison, before yawning cutely. Not that long after this did I lose consciousness and watch as my vision went to black.

_**Mindscape**_

I woke up and looked around, noticing I was in the same damp, dark, wet sewer I was in a few nights ago. **"Welcome back..." **Kyuubi greeted me. "What am I doing back here?" I asked the giant beast. **"Well kit, you have me, which is a huge advantage over anyone else, including their bloodlines..." **He said in a thunderous voice, "Really? What is that?" I questioned. **"Well, along with me being able to teach you during the day, I can also teach you while you are sleeping. You can also borrow my chakra, which is more powerful, but would also make you get a bit out of control, since your body isn't as used to the chakra as a demon's body is." **He explained. My eyes widened, "Woah..." I said in awe.

"Sooo... What am I going to learn now Kyuubi?" I asked him, **"Well, since we can't do physical training, I'm going to teach you things you might learn in a school, only I can go into much more detail, with a lot more things..." **He stated. "Wait, why can't I train chakra and stuff in my mind?" I asked, confused. **"Well, to be able to train your body, we must be able to develop muscle memory, which we obviously cant do in here because..." **"In my mind... got it. Now, what am I going to learn?" I asked, eager to learn. **"I think I'll start with the basics of Shinobi. Well, a long time ago..."**

**(A/N: Going to skip this, I'm sure the last thing you want to do when reading a fanfic is learn about the history of Shinobi and whatnot.)**

It's kind of weird being in your mind. You are awake in your mind but when you wake up in the outside world, your body is refreshed, as if you had been sleeping the whole time. **"Pretty cool huh?" **Kyuubi asked, _'Yeah... That's awesome...'_I said in a daze. **"Alright, to start us out today, I want you to do 50 pushups, 50 situps, 50 squats, and run a mile. After that, practice controlling your chakra some more by doing one leaf on a finger, on each hand. You are going to double the physical training every week, and add a leaf every two days. When you run out of fingers to put leaves on, tell me and we will work on tree walking. Did you get everything?" **Kyuubi said in a commanding tone. _'Hai, I think_ so...' I said. **"Good, now get to it."** Kyuubi commanded. I set off to do my training immediately.

This is how it went for a year, Kyuubi instructing me on chakra control exercises and some minor jutsu, while I did everything he said and my physical exercises. Kyuubi had taught me henge and shadow clone jutsu. He explained to me why I learned shadow clone instead of the regular bunshin,_** "Your chakra reserves are massive kit, plus you have me, too. So you can use a type of bunshin that not many people can use as extensively as you can. These clones will be much more useful than a regular bunshin, because they are solid, and you will be able to use them in battle."**_He said.

Sol and Fay have been gotten a _lot_ bigger, they were about 2 and a half feet in length. Kyuubi taught me how I could project his voice from my head so that they could do their own training. He pretty much said it was a jutsu, that could be used to project thoughts directly into any number of people's, or animal's, heads. He called it 'Mind Projection no Jutsu' or something like that.

The little foxes were scared when they first heard Kyuubi, but soon got used to it. After they got over their fear, Kyuubi taught them some techniques that they would normally know if their mother hadn't died so early on, like how to hunt. He told them they would learn some battle techniques in a year or so, and they were pretty excited to say the least.

_'The anniversary of me coming here is tomorrow...'_ I thought to myself, **"Yes it is, and some pretty big changes are going to happen. There will be no lesson tonight." **He said sternly. _'Hai_...' I thought tiredly. Two bodies came to their normal spots by my sides.

"Goodnight, Sol and Fay." I said sleepily, _"Goodnight Naruto"_ They said in unison.

Not long after this did I fall into a deep, peaceful slumber.

* * *

_**So, as always, I would LOVE to hear what things I should change or add!**_

_**Just leave a review, and I will do my best to add them and reply back to you.**_

_**See you all next chapter!**_

_~WalrusBlubber_


	5. Important Notice!

**Hey everybody what's up? Just wanted to post a little note that tells you why I won't be able to get many chapters in...**

**Actually I am pretty sure I don't even need to tell you... Cause it's that time of year again people...**

**School. Starts. Tomorrow.  
**

**Well, For me anyway, I don't know about you...**

**So, sorry for the inconvenience, will try to work on chapters in my free time. **

**However, that doesn't mean ALL of my free time. I mean, I love writing and all, but I do have a social life, believe it or not...**

**So, I might go with my friends to see movies... Or go to parties... or stalk people...  
**

**So, hopefully you will see a new chapter up soon!**

**Oh, but before I go...**

**I just wanted to thank everyone who has stuck with this story. You have no idea how much it means for me to pull out my laptop, look at my story's stats and see**

**2,000+ views, 17 reviews, 39 follows, and 25 favs. Oh, and it's also in 2 communities.  
**

**Seriously. I LOVE you guys.  
**

**Anyway thanks for everything!  
**

**See ya!**

**~Dan (WalrusBlubber)**


End file.
